fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Animal Crossing: Saviors of The Wild World! series
Is A Series Of Action games For The Nintendo DS and 3DS The name of its universe is Wild World. It is a fanon series created by . It is an RPG and Simulation game series that has a balance between living and fighting. The series contains a Saga relating legendary artifacts that relates each other. All of the pieces have a connection to the truth of the birth of the series' universe. Games Current Games Animal Crossing: Bluebear's Adventure Is The Very First Game in The Series. It follows Bluebear and her friends fighting for the fate of the legendary Minstrall Animal Crossing Rumble Explosion The Game takes place after the events of AC:BA, All of the Wild World's greatest fighters gather in Smashville to prove who's the strongest. This Is The First Time Bluebear And Stitches Interact. Many Characters Will Return NPCs Like Katie Will Be Playable as DLC. Tales of Animal Crossing: Changing Seasons Is the new addition to the series, It follows the story from the ending of the last game. This game tells the story of the Key of Two Hearts, A key that is the access to being a billionaire. It's new additions features Cooking and creating potions. The Japanese title is Tales of Animal crossing: Changing Seasons, the English title is still unknown. Upcoming Games Camp Animal Crossing It is the first game in the series to focus on simulation, unlike the other games. The game will likely tell how Stitches enetred the series. The player will create a camper who is Stitches' friend and the will likely find out what was Stitches' past and his early involvement in the series. It is like Animal Crossing, but you will live in a Cabin and play camp activities. 4th Animal Crossing Game A 4th Animal Crossing game has begun planning, It is more likely about Bluebear guarding the key. Confirmed #There will be a new antagonist (It is strongly hinted it is Katrina) #There will be a locked door. #One of the heroes might become a traitor. #Like the past 3 games, the character's fighting style will change. #Bluebear and her friends are separated. #The game will be release somewhere in Summer 2013. #Rosie will have a new, mature personality. #Bluebear has a new weapon. #Most of the heroes are corrupted.(Confirmed Stitches) #The Dark Force in Tales of Animal Crossing: Changing Seasons will return. 2nd Tales of Animal Crossing It is confirmed that another Tales of Animal Crossing title has now begun planning, and a picture is shown below: The picture shows Cerulean in an Aqua(Kingdom Hearts) inspired outfit, the game will have new dungeons, characters and a new battle system. Timeline This timeline has a bit of spoilers, please read with your own risk. The Early Age *The Wild World was created.(Year 0) *Bears and Rabbits began to exist.(Year 0) *The artifacts were discovered and created Cats and Dogs.(Year 1) *Numerous species appeared and populated the universe.(Year 1-10) *Animalia was created and the animals were transported to the planet.(Year 11) *The universe began to create the sun, moon, and the stars.(Year 11) *Seasons changed and the Animalia began to improve, dates and years were discovered.(Year 12-20) *Towns and Cities rise, countries were created to solve overpopulation.(Year 20-24) *Language, education and business were discovered, Animalese was created.(Year 24-56) *English replaced Animalese and native languages were born. (Year 56-1920) The Start of the Future *Tortimer the mayor was born and grew old.(Year 1920-1970) *Tortimer discovered Animal Town.(August 17, 1970) *Animal town progresses slowly.(1970-2001) *Main characters were born.(2001-2011) *Minstrall risen and was in destruction by Crazy Redd.(2011/Animal Crossing: Bluebear's Adventure) *Bluebear and her friends saved Minstrall.(2011) *Stitches moved in to Animal Town.(2012) *A tournament was held in Smashville.(2012/Animal Crossing Rumble Explosion) *Bluebear received the Key to Hearts.(2012) *Bluebear witness the history of the Key and learn the history of the seasons.(2012/Tales of Animal Crossing: Changing Seasons) *Bluebear learns the fate of the world and battles Crazy Redd once more.(2013) *The world was safe and progress slowly but happily.(2013-2034) *Main characters became adults and part their ways, Bluebear managed a megamall. Stitches was married and became a doctor. Rosie became a professional dancer. Daisy became a designer along with Margie. Roald became a pilot. and all the other characters had happy life.(2034) *All the main characters married and have kids.(2045) *Their kids grew up and learned about the key.(2055) *All of the main characters' families donated the key to Celeste's museum.(Year 2055 *The kids learned about a new treasure and a new threat.(Year 2056) This timeline is still not finished. Show The series' show was announced at Mid-May, It is set to appear in August. It presents all of the characters from the series. It's title is Animal Crossing On Air. Other Appearances The series will appear in the upcoming crossover game featuring The Legend of Zelda's Link as the main hero. Category:Series Category:Game Series